croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. August 2017 * 25th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Sparrowhawk over house at lunch time. (JB) * 24th - South Norwood Country Park: Greylag Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, Teal, Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, Little Grebe + 2 young, Sparrowhawk, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Kestrel, Coal Tit, 9 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 3 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 23rd - Bramley Bank (11:30): Two Hobbies circling low over the tree tops, calling loudly. (John Parish) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Egyptian Goose, 4 Cormorant, Little Grebe + 3 young, Sparrowhawk, 5 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 6 Swift, Kingfisher, 2 Jackdaw, 3 Willow Warbler, 4 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Whitethroat, 5 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 22nd - Croydon town centre: 19:30 small gathering of Pied Wagtails near junction of High Street and George Street with a few others flying towards area later. Is there a roost gathering somewhere nearby? (JB) * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.50pm): Pair of immature (both female) Sparrowhawks circling/interacting low overhead, then drifted NW (towards SNL) (GH) * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Egyptian Goose, 6 Cormorant, Little Grebe + young, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Kingfisher, Kestrel, 2 Willow Warbler, 4 Whitethroat, 4 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 22nd - Croft Rd SW16: (12.20pm) One swift circling (Have not seen swifts here so late in August). (SEC) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Egyptian Goose, 5 Cormorant, Little Grebe with two young (hasn't bred here for 5 years), Sparrowhawk, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, Swift, Kingfisher, Willow Warbler singing, 3 Whitethroat, Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 20th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:45) 1a 2juv Mute Swans, 36 Canada Geese, family of 5 Egyptian Geese, 17 Mallard, 15 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 4 juv, 20 Moorhen, 24 Coot, (09:30) 2 Lapwing (over N/NW) 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler calling, 2 Goldcrest, 15 Long-tailed tit, 2 Coal Tit, 11 House Sparrows, (JW) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45) 1ad 2juv Mute Swans, 37 Canada Geese, family of 5 + 4 Egyptian Geese, 12 Mallard, 16 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 4 juv,, 3 Cormorant, 14 Moorhen, 21 Coot,1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Swift(over SW) 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 3 coal Tit, 7 Long-tailed Tit, 11 House Sparrow, (JW) * 18th - Waddon Ponds: 08:30-09:05. Greenshank over calling at 08:46. Mute Swan family, 29 Canada Geese, 42 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 18 adult & 3 young Coot, 8 adult & 3 young Moorhen, 3 Little Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 17 Black-headed Gulls inc white VBA, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warblers (1 singing). (JB) * 18th - Wandle Park: 1 Stock Dove. (JB) * 18th - South Norwood Country Park: 4+ Egyptian Geese, 7 Cormorants, 3 Herons, Willow Warblers heard calling.(JB) * 17th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Willow Warbler calling in neighbouring garden. (JB) * 16th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (pm): Sparrowhawk - 1 male rapidly & very low S through garden (3pm) and 1 female high over rlwy land, circling then stooping E (6pm) (GH) * 15th - Hamsey Green. 1 Red Kite west at 17:21. (Malcolm Jennings) * 15th - Happy Valley: Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Swift, House Martin. (Malcolm Jennings) * 14th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (6pm): 1 female Kestrel hovering over rlwy land & 1 Swift through medium high SW (GH) * 14th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45) 1ad 2juv Mute Swan, 47 Canada Geese, 9 Egyptian Geese, 20 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe + 4 juv, 3 Cormorant, 1m Sparrowhawk, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 18 House Sparrows, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 13th - Farthing Downs: 2 Blackcap, 3 Whitethroat, 6 Goldfinch, a flock of 13 Linnet including juveniles, 1 Yellowhammer, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Sparrowhawk overhead, 1 Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Long Tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 3 House Martin over, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch calling, flock of 30+ Jackdaw. (DH) * 12th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15): 1ad 2 juv Mute Swan, 52 Canada Geese, 9 Egyptian Geese, 18 Mallard, 22 Tufted Duck +5 young, pair Great Crested Grebe +3 juv, 6 Cormorant, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Swifts, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker,, 1 Pied Wagtail (over) 2 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 7 Long-tailed tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrows, (JW) * 11th - Threehalfpenny Wood: 2 Buzzards (ad and juv?) over SW end between 11.30 and 12.00. (Len Bennett) * 11th - Coulsdon: Buzzard over Dutch Village area, seen from A23. (JB) * 10th - Waddon Ponds: Mute Swan family,35+ Canada Geese inc 2 ringed birds 5261617 & 5261670, Tufted Duck inc 2 separate young birds, Coot and Moorhens with young, at least 2 young Little Grebes, 18+ Black-headed Gulls, 1 Lesser Black-back Gull. (J&CB) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (5pm): Female Kestrel hunting very low along rlwy embankment (GH) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Cormorant, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe (heard only), Kingfisher. (DMac) * 7th - Riddlesdown: 07:05-07:55. Buzzard calling overhead, 1 Sparrowhawk, 5+ Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler calling, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Green and 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker. No Skylarks or pipits today. (JB) * 6th - Farthing Downs: Brief evening visit produced 2 Green and 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Yellowhammer in song (different locations), multiple Whitethroat calling from scrub, 7 Swift overhead and 2 Swallow, 1 Jay, 1 Kestrel, 6 Goldfinch, 1 distant Greenfinch over, 1 Skylark, 4 Linnet, interestingly 2 Meadow Pipit, 17 Jackdaw, 1 Bullfinch. (DH) * 5th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15} 1ad/2juv Mute Swan, 36 Canada Goose, family of 5 Egyptian Goose, 20 Mallard, 18 Tufted Duck + 3 young, pair Great Crested Grebe with 4juv, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 12 House Sparrow, 8 Goldfinch (JW) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Geese with 1 gosling (presume other two hidden away), Cormorant, Great Crested Grebe, pair Little Grebe with 3 grebelings. (DMac) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. Mute Swan family, 28 Canada Goose, 23 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck & 1 young, 1 Little Grebe & 1 young, 4 Moorhen plus 3 juv, 11 Coot plus 5 juv, 12 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 1 Magpie, 2 Nuthatch, 1 Blackbird, 9 House Sparrow, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. 2 Mute Swan, 36 Canada Goose inc 5261617 & 5261870, 45 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck & 2 young, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Little Grebe & 1 young, 9 Moorhen, 16 Coot plus 5 juv, 10 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 1 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 1 Great Tit, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Robin, 5 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:30) family of 4 Mute Swan, 37 Canada Goose, family of 5 Egyptian Goose + another 4 adults, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 4 juv, 2 Cormorant, 22 Moorhen, 36 Coot, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 4 House Sparrow (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake:(08:00:09:45) family of 4 Mute Swan, 38 Canada Goose, family of 5 Egyptian Goose, 16 Tufted Duck + 2 broods of 3-2, pair Great Crested Grebe with 4 juv, 1 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 20 Moorhen, 38 Coot (including 9 young), 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 11.00-12.00. Mute Swan family, 22 Canada Goose, 37 Mallard, 6 Tufted Duck plus broods of 1 & 2 young, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Little Grebe plus broods of 1 & 2 juv, 8 Moorhen plus 7 young (6 broods), 21 Coot plus 2 & 3 juv, 11 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 3 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 2 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. Mute Swan family, 22 Canada Goose, 43 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck plus 1 young, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Little Grebe plus 1 juv, 2 adult Moorhen plus 7 young, 15 Coot plus 6 juv, 18 Black-headed Gull onc white VBA, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Wren, 1 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) Archived Records 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]